In My Final Moments
by XxBlackChaosxX
Summary: A tribute to all shinobi who died, going in chronological order. Rated T for depressing stuff, and obviously death.


**In My Final Moments**

_**Chapter 1: Uchiha Obito**_

I've always been called a crybaby. Ever since I can remember, my eyes have responded to painful or stressful situations with tears. I don't like being this way; I never asked for such weak eyes.

Even after being assigned to a cell, I was weak. Despite having the sharpest eyes in the team, I took the 'backseat' and let my comrades do the fighting for me. I dulled my vision through my tears.

My teammates were very kind to me, sporting my weakness and helping me survive. We all knew something that no one was willing to say aloud: I was not suitable to be a ninja. But, for whatever reason, I remained strong, even though I was still useless. There was nothing about being a ninja that I was good at; I failed to his targets, I was unable to run as quickly as my fellow teammates, and then there was the constant crying. All I wanted was to be strong like the rest of my family, to become a great ninja that everyone would love and respect. But I guess that won't ever happen.

I tried my hardest to be emotionally strong, to act like a tough guy, but that facade shattered whenever the tears came rolling down. I stood by my morals and values, though, and I guess that makes me strong. I've always been this way - tough one minute, crying the next. My mother used to always say I was stronger than any ninja if I was able to stand by and fight for what I believe in.

I lived to defeat Hatake Kakashi, to get stronger than him and keep my morals and values alive with me, and he I. We were rivals, but that rivalry kept us both alive in dangerous times.

It was during my moment of strength, during the one moment of my life that I was stronger than ever before, that I had my downfall. I'm forced to sit here now, crushed by the weight of my hasty decisions. I tried to defy fate, to be strong for my team, but I ended up getting crushed in the end. But I'd rather it be me than my teammates - I am in this crushing situation because I became strong enough to save them from the same fate.

I feel that crushing weight now, pushing down on the entire right side of my body. The force of what I've done is pushing down on me, crushing my vital organs. It's hard to breathe with only one lung.

I'm alone now, able to see only with one of my eyes. I can barely hear anything with one ear, but what I can hear is scary. Fighting, coughing, yelling...Seems like my teammates are doing fine without me. There's some screaming of my name - I think that's coming from Rin - and then there's arguing about it, too. I can't see Kakashi or Minato-sensei, but Rin is beside me, thanking me for what I did and trying to heal me with her medical ninjutsu.

For some perverse reason, I don't feel any fright. I am afraid to admit what's happening, but every cell in my body knows. I know, too. For once in my life, I'm not afraid of the truth: I'm dying. Somehow I know that, that no matter what Rin does, I will die. It is happening quickly, too - the weight crushing me against the earth below me. I feel sort of relieved, knowing that I'm dying. Some people never understand what's going on until they're gone. I'm glad to be one of the lucky ones.

Finally, Kakashi and Minato-sensei land beside me. My single eyes begins to tear at the thought that they're paying their last respects.

"W-why," I hear Kakashi stammer. With blood streaking down my face, I force my single eye to look at my rival. Through this mission, the Sharingan hidden within my irises finally emerged. Wonderful: I get a step closer to becoming a better ninja only to find myself dying. The thought brings more tears. "W-why would you do this?!" Kakashi shouted, somehow able to speak above the horrendous ringing in my ears. But he can't hear that ringing, can he? "Why would you kill yourself to save me? You hate me!" He was shaking; even his voice shook.

"B-because," I cough, trying my hardest to keep my voice understandable. It was difficult to talk with only half of your mouth. "Because...those who...leave their friends behind are...worse than garbage." It hurt to talk; I couldn't breathe as I spoke, and so my voice was really raspy. I could feel my body deflate with each word I said.

This was it: my final moment. I knew it better than I knew myself. It was almost scary, being so absolutely certain of something. Knowing this, I also realized that I should make my final moments memorable for the rest of my cell.

Only a few days before, Kakashi had been promoted to jonin. We're only ten years old. I have a present at hand before, but it had gotten crushed when I did. It's digging into my back now, like a knife.

_Alright, think, _I thought to myself as I stared up at my cell, _what could I possibly give them now that will be forever memorable? Something that will last as long as they do..._My eye began to tear again at the thought of my team dying, but I am not naive. I know all life must eventually die. _I want it to be something that will make him an even better nin. _

It was getting harder to process thoughts, and I had a headache. Suddenly, it came to me. "R...i...n..." I called, my voice hoarser than it had been before. I tried clearing my throat, but it didn't help much. It was amazing how difficult it was just to speak. "Rin," I called again, feeling light-headed at one word.

She returned her gaze to me. "Obito! Don't speak."

I managed a small smile. "I'm dying, Rin. But...that's not what...I'm trying to say. Kakashi...you're a jonin now." I looked up at him enviously. "M-my present to you..." I didn't want to continue - I was so sleepy, and my headache was only getting worse. But I forced myself to finish, "My present is...this Sharingan eye of mine. Rin, I want...you to put this eye in Kakashi. That's your...present for becoming so great."

My rival looked shocked. "What? No, I could never - "

Minato-sensei cut him off, lying a hand on his shoulder and beginning, "Let Rin do it, Kakashi. It's Obito's last request. Besides, he'll forever be with you this way."

Kakashi looked to me once more and I prodded, "It's alright, Kakashi. I want you to take it - you...deserve the name Uchiha more than...I ever could dream of. This way...you'll be the greatest ninja...anyone has ever...seen." I was so tired...But I couldn't let myself go to sleep. Not yet.

Silently, my rival sat beside me and gave Rin the okay. She quickly told us both what to expect, how it would hurt. When she finished, I told them all, "I want...you all...to...leave then Rin...finishes."

Kakashi opened his mouth to protect, but no sound emerged. Instead, he bowed his head and told Rin to get on with it.

She did. Cutting my eye didn't even hurt, and that somehow failed to surprise me. Blind now, I silently listen to Kakashi grunt and curse as Rin cut his left eye out. Now that I was blind, I didn't have sight to distract my tired body. I felt myself falling from this world faster than the slow dropping I had been doing before. Warmth and chill enveloped me at the same time, and it was impossible to choose only one.

I stayed behind long enough for my teammates to say goodbye and to give some goodbyes of my own. Silently they left, and I was left alone to die.

The chill was winning its battle against the warmth. I would have preferred to die in warmth, but I suppose beggars can't be choosers. With a sigh, I whisper aloud, "Alright, every...one, it's time to...let go."

At that, the chill seemed to come alive - ironically - and washed itself over me completely. I think I would've shuddered if I had the strength.

My very last thought was of Kakashi. He was the last thing I saw before donating my eye. My very last thought was, _I hope Kakashi does better with that eye than I did. _

* * *

**A/n **

**So, this is what I think Obito would've been thinking as he died. I'm going to do this for every character that died, in chronological order. That means Naruto's mom, Uzumaki Kushina, comes next! After that is his father, Minato. Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
